last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Fauve Azure
First wielder of sorcery, priest of Karnis and Blade of Karnis Now Distar's diplomate in Viladis. Biography Fauve Azure was born in the old Necropolis in a rather poor family. She was so persuaded she wouldn,t do better than her parents that she never took her studies seriously. At an early age, like so many Necropolis born, she became a drunkard, spending all her nights in bars. Fauve is depolarize, meaning she reacts to divine magic much like an undead, although being alive; she does not need to sleep or eat. She hid this from her parents and friends, selling her daily meals to drink. At school, she was a problematic student, sleeping in class out of boredom, never working, never listening, and being rude. However, because of her good grades, she was able to stay at school. At the end of her last year of required school, she realised that her life would be much better with higher studies, and applied to all universities, finally being admitted in Sorcery. Supprised she was accepted in the highest calling one could hope (aside from being a magister), she accepted. As every child of Distar she was forced to copulate and have a child before the end of her studies. Although she hated the father, she kept the baby for the advantage it would provide her, namely, reduce school hours, free time and weekly money. She named him Tonerre (Thunder) for the noise he made as he cried. Fauve befriended the owner of the bar she was always drinking at. As he happened to be a weilder of sorcery himself he helped her, teaching her in his own way, when she wasn't at school. That got her to finish her high studies in a little more than a year. Feeling adventurous, she took a small job, from an acolyte afliated with a magister, to explore a part of the forbidden north-west district. Along with Brise Runic (the employer), and her friends, Hiver Markend, Boreal Gravecloth and Zenith Deatharbor, and the father of her child, Corbeau Whitebone, she explored an enigmatic part of her city. Clearly constructed before Necropolis ever existed, the ruins held some alien magic. She envisionned bizarre dimensions and tricks of the mind and fought twisted undeads in which she nearly lost a friend, Zenith. Mentally scarred from her adventure, she decided it would be best to stay away from the forbidden district from now on. But as she celebrated with her friends the graduation from high studies, they were approched by what seemed like a high-ranking Blade of Karnis. After a small test of retrieving one of their swords from the forbidden district, he offered them an important mission to the surface. There they were to eliminate a small party of Solunians. Although their mission was weird, tell-tale sings of ranks were obvious on their employer, namely, his uniform along with the characteristic green sword from the Blades of Karnis, and especially, the rune permitting to use the lift to the surface, granted only to a select few. With the ccost of Zenith's life, their mission was accomplished and it was with a heavy heart that they returned to Necropolis. Saddened, she fell into alcoholism even more than before, but started to take a more active role in the life of her son. Around a year later, all four remainning friends were approched by the Magister Verger Prismus. On the lift to the surface, he told them that they were accused of high treason toward their nation for giving their whereabout to Solune by killing their party. He also told them that he knew they have been tricked by Morgan the Maker, but that they were to be punished by death nonetheless. They fought him, and were able to flee. Finally on the surface, they fled, mostly never stopping, from their own and from Solune. Corbeau decided to place his faith in Karnis and teleported back to Necropolis and was never heard from. The three remaining friends decided to start their life back in a forest. With the help from some zombies and the protection of Karnis, they lived a lofty life for 15 years. So well protected were they, they never realised that the world was, for a moment, invaded, nay, covered by undeads. Zenith, now himself an undead living in Distar, found them and brought them to the surface city where they received a full pardon, excuses from the Magisters andd compensation for the wrong doing done to them. She decided then to go back to school at the temple of Karnis to give him her devotion as thanks for the support he never stopped giving them in their hardships. She graduated with honor, but instead of accepting a job from the city she asked once again to do more studies. Loving to fight, she always wanted to be part of the elite Blades of Karnis, and she was awarded the right to train under them. Now, the first in Necropolis's History to complete three High Educations, and having a carefree attitude, in par with that of Yulei, king of Viladis, she was offered the office of diplomate to viladis, which she accepted. To this day, she keeps the office, spending time half between Viladis and Distar. She reconnected with Zephyr and had a child with him: Lazuris. She also reestablished her relation with her estranged son Tonerre. Still a little bit rowdy, she still drinks, brawl, and never shy from the Arena Tournament in Viladis. She lives by herself in one of four houses that she had build with her friends on the same lot.